far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Leorgioly Aliens
Upon the arrival of House Aquila, the alien population on Leorgioly was thought to be limited to a single species known locally as the drekavacs. However upon the accidental discovery of the mimics known as X-LEO-A2, the Extraterrestrialis now believe that there are potentially many more alien species on the planet. Just as X-LEO-A2 was believed to be nothing more than Leorene folklore, other tales of strange creatures are now being more seriously investigated by the House. Another surprise to many in House Aquila was the discovery that X-LEO-A1s, or drekavacs, are potentially foreign to the planet. Theories of how and why these species were gathered on this planet are still being explored but scholars are looking into any surviving records from the War for Human Prosperity for answers. “After several weeks of study it is clear that these aliens are not of this world. Too many lack valuable adaptations that we would expect to see on native life, there is no sign of ancient habitation, almost as if they simply appeared one day. What brought them here we may never know, whether through their own initiative or through desperation, the theories are endless. Our work continues.” '' - Quaestionarius Aquila Demetria Kistler (Commander of the Quaestionarius contingent on Leorgioly) X-LEO-A1 The alien species officially designated as X-LEO-A1 by the Extraterrestrialis is found largely around Mount Atalan on the continent of Judvel. They are referred to as the drekavacs by the native Leorenes. Preliminary archaeological research currently suggests that the species is not native to Leorgioly due to a lack of evidence on the planet showing ancient habitation. ''“The A1 is the most populous species on the planet, their colonies gathered mainly around Mount Atalan and the surrounding area. Local settlers have informed us of the many encounters they have had with the A1, we have therefore determined the A1 to be a 0-2 level threat and treated with extreme caution.” '' - Quaestionarius Aquila Aglaia Voronin (Commander of Messis team Alpha 2) Physiology Research by the Extraterrestrialis has revealed that X-LEO-A1s are an alien species composed of two shell segments known as the carapace and the plastron; these shells are connected by a fleshy vertebral structure called the abdominal trunk. X-LEO-A1s are typically 6ft to 7ft in height and can weigh up to 7,000 pounds. The shells of X-LEO-A1, which can come in a variety of patterns, are typically colored in purples, greys, and greens. Meanwhile, the alien’s flesh usually appears grey to brown in color. The carapace houses the majority of the alien’s internal biology and is further defined by the existence of an anterior plate flap, a posterior plate flap, and a platelet ridge lining the top of the shell. The anterior flap stores X-LEO-A1’s sensory and reproduction filaments (commonly referred to as eyestalks) as well as the alien’s siphon. Though the flap contains over two dozen eyestalks, only two primary filaments are ever visible while the flap is closed. The posterior shell flap stores X-LEO-A1’s three prehensile tentacle appendages which can be used like arms. These arms can stretch to 11ft in length and are lined with rows of hooks which are designed to help with grip but can also be used as weapons. Unlike the anterior flap, the posterior flap cannot close, leaving the three arms exposed at all times. The platelet ridge is a unique structure designed to protect the alien’s electroreceptors that line the top of the carapace, and when the receptors are in use the platelets open to reveal the red organ. These electroreceptors, which form the larger Gordio’s organ, can be used to emit electric fields, though the organ’s exact purpose is still being studied. Like the Gordio’s organ, the siphon is a unique electric organ that can extend from the anterior plate flap. The tip of the siphon ends with four electroreceptive hook structures that allow X-LEO-A1 to absorb energy from external sources. It is unknown what biological use this energy offers the aliens and the absorption is known to leave the source damaged or broken. Attached via the abdominal trunk is the plastron shell. The plastron currently seems to only house X-LEO-A1’s locomotion appendages. These tentacle appendages protrude from an opening on the bottom of the shell and like the alien’s arms are also rowed with hooks for grip, however unlike the arm tentacles these appendages are stubby and non-prehensile. The plastron contains one hundred locomotion tentacles, which allow X-LEO-A1 to achieve speeds of 30mph. Reproduction Little is understood about the reproduction process of X-LEO-A1 and scientists currently believe that the species could be monogendered. Energy seems to play a role in X-LEO-A1’s reproduction habits with some theories’ claiming that the Gordio’s organ is used during mating displays, however; attempts by X-LEO-A1 to engage in such behaviors with other species would indicate otherwise. Scientists are also unsure if the aliens reproduce sexually or asexually. Current observations of believed X-LEO-A1 reproduction has the species explosively expelling their eyestalks which then appear to continue functioning after separation. It is possible that these eyestalks are a sort of larval stage for the species. Strangely however, X-LEO-A1s have also been known to expel their eyestalks as a final defense mechanism as well. This explosive expulsion usually kills the individual though some have been observed to continue living blind. Behavior ''“It can be argued that the A1 resembles a species of alien that is mentioned in a pre-scream record of the War for Human Prosperity. The Treatise on the Enemy by General Stanek talks of a creature that rabidly pursued even the smallest energy signature, the limited physical description of the species matches many of the examples that we have encountered so far. I can not categorically determine if this species is the same as the A1 or maybe an off shoot, but the similarities are remarkable.” - Quaestionarius Aquila Goran Heidrich (Historical expert for the Discis team assigned to Fort Lumina) Little is understood about X-LEO-A1 behavior and researchers have yet to determine if their species has any sort of society or social hierarchy. Instead, X-LEO-A1s seem to be singularly driven by a desire for energy - whether for food, reproduction, both, or some other need has yet to be determined. Members of X-LEO-A1 have been observed conducting two forms of interactive behavior in their obsession with energy: a hostile reaction to energy sources and a docile reaction. It is unknown what determines these reactions among members of the species, especially because this behavior is the only difference observed between individuals. To help with differentiation, X-LEO-A1s that reaction hostilely are referred to as Coveters while X-LEO-A1s that are docile are referred to as Courters. Courters pose little threat to Leorgioly’s human population. Most people consider them to be a nuisance because of their incessant want to congregate around energy sources. Individuals to large groups of Courters have been found gathering around settlements, power generators, vehicles, and even people. It is speculated that Courter X-LEO-A1s could see these sources as potential mates or are in some way confused by their presence. Unlike Courters, Coveters pose a serious threat to the population of Leorgioly. Coveters are known to attack humans and infrastructure in order to steal our energy - the process of stealing energy through their siphons damages devices and can even kill humans. While raids on human settlements have occurred throughout history, since the arrival of House Aquila, Coveter raids have become larger and more frequent. Curiously, however, these attacks are always predictable and consistent: Coveter X-LEO-A1 hordes always gather exactly twenty three miles away from the target settlement and always attack in increasingly large waves all from the same direction. They never take the most direct path towards their intended target and instead always move in a zigzag pattern until the destination is reached. This behavior never changes no matter the type of energy source, its location, the size of it or the settlement, number of defenders, or any other variable. Should a Coveter attack succeed they will only ever drain the intended energy source, leaving all other sources alone for a period of eight days before they then begin draining them as well. For this period of time the Coveter X-LEO-A1 horde will not leave the area. The difference between Coveters and Courters does not appear to be a rigid behavior. Both upon victory or defeat, a Coveter will often become more docile. And at the same time, on some occasions Courters have been reported to join Coveter hordes. X-LEO-A2 The alien species officially designated as X-LEO-A2 by the Extraterrestrialis is found largely in the Teng-Kahl Pinnacles and Teng-Zol Highlands. Until their discovery by Aquilan personnel, the native Leorenes were unaware of their existence outside of folklore where they were associated with doppelgangers. It is currently inconclusive as to whether or not X-LEO-A2 are native to Leorgioly. “We were in the area the locals call Teng-Kahl to survey the land. The ice spires found in the region were truly remarkable… until one of them started growing a human face… my face. Never would have expected that I’d discover an alien species.” - Milites Aquila Bamballio Milonia (Geologist conscripted for Legion survey team) Physiology X-LEO-A2 are a silicon-based, crystal protein lifeform. Their structure is highly mutable, able to grow and rebuild itself to take on many forms depending on the layout of their crystal lattice - most commonly the aliens are found in rigid spire-like formations. X-LEO-A2s are non-complex lifeforms in the sense that they lack any specialized cell structures and are instead formed entirely out of the single crystal lattice. These replicating proteins seemingly function as a single neural network that is able to fulfill any requirements concerning whatever form the individual has taken. These transformations do not however make members of the species biologically identical to any other organism they may mimic, these transformations are for the most part cosmetically limited. Reproduction X-LEO-A2s are multi-stage and functionally immortal organisms. The species follows a three stage life cycle that begins and ends as a proteid soup. The proteid soup is a liquiform organism that lives within the oceans of Leorgioly where it feeds on other aquatic microbials. Once the soup has replicated enough proteins, they begin to merge into the silicon crystals and enter into X-LEO-A2’s second life stage. The second life stage is the most commonly observed stage of the species. While the crystal lattice is still forming, members of X-LEO-A2 will take the form of rigid objects - it is believed this helps with the maturation of their neural network. The ice spires found in Teng-Kahl and the everdead trees of Teng-Zol are common examples. After an undetermined amount of time, X-LEO-A2’s neural network will have matured enough to enter the species third life stage. During the third stage of life, X-LEO-A2s become more mobile and advance in their mimicry. During this time they are able to transform their lattice into replications of complex objects such as animals, people, and even our technology. Eventually, however, mature members will give up their mimicry to return to the sea where they dissolve back down into the proteid soup. From the soup new members of the species will eventually arise, and though the proteins never seem to die off, it is unknown if the new X-LEO-A2 is the same as the one before dissolution. Behavior "...The next day Anyu’s mother saw him off to the stable to tend the animals, though he was still quiet from whatever happened during his time missing, he seemed able to work. But not long after he left, did he return again this time unkempt and tired. His mother asked him why he was not with the animals but Anyu was confused and asked what she meant. To which Anyu’s mother explained that she had just told him to go to the stable. Anyu said that was not possible as he had been trapped in a ravine and just returned to town not but a minute prior. They both looked to the stable concernedly....” - Excerpt from a Leorene ghost story It has yet to be determined if the species as any society of social hierarchy, the only true behavioral patterned currently understood is that X-LEO-A2s are sympathetic mimics - taking on the form of any object or creature that is around them. Why they behave in such a way is still being studied: Some researchers believe it could be a defence mechanism that protects them from potential predators or allows them to integrate with other lifeforms. Others think it is a way for the species to learn about their surroundings and adapt to the form that best promotes their species. Leorene stories of human doppelgangers and even technological replication, however has concerned some within the Extraterrestrialis. It is possible that X-LEO-A2’s mimicry has a more malicious nature: they could be using their biomorphic abilities to infiltrate other species to destroy them from within. And in the case of humanity, they could also be attempting to steal our technology. An account of a drekavac killing a mimic that had assumed its form seems to indicate that other alien species may also understand this potential threat. X-LEO-A3 X-LEO-A3 is a placeholder designation given to several potential alien species on Leorgioly. After the discovery of X-LEO-A2, Extraterrestrialis operatives were tasked with investigating other creatures from Leorene folklore, as well as any unexplained or rumoured phenomena that could be attributed to an undiscovered alien species. Thus far no X-LEO-A3 candidate has proven to be real. “The unexplained, the mysterious folk stories, all of this information gathered over centuries by the native Leorene people is invaluable. What has been explained as a monster, a ghoul, a myth may just be that: a story to explain a natural phenomenon, to scare children into behaving. But maybe it could be more. These stories are passed down by generations for a reason, they occur independently in several different populations, and with the discovery of X-LEO-A2, they might just be real. These stories provide insight into centuries of incidents, the history of the unexplained might just be an indicator of lifeforms we are yet to discover.” - Quaestionarius Aquila Goran Heidrich (Historical expert for the Discis team assigned to Fort Lumina Candidates Sea People Fisher tales of strange figures moving across the ice sheets at night or even emerging from their fishing holes has permeated Leorene culture especially among the sailing communities. Little evidence has been found to support the possibility of “Sea People” and some scientists believe these stories could stem from cases of mistaken identity - Ave pengu are commonly known to confuse and trick people, even natives, due to their strangely human-like behavior. One piece of evidence does however stop the “Sea People” from being removed as possible aliens. A common attribute given to these creatures is their insatiable hunger for pengu. There are countless stories of people finding mutilated pengu corpses along shorelines, and such corpses have even been discovered by Aquilan personnel. These corpses rarely show signs of being eaten (which goes against the Sea People’s apparent hunger) but what is more important about these findings is how these animals are killed. Necropsies performed on these pengu reveal that they were not killed by the natural weapons of a predator but rather by some sort of unknown tool. This discovery put the investigating E.T.’s on high alert and traps were made to try and catch these killings in the act but thus far no culprit has been seen nor caught. Jer-Kizik The rare traveler who journeys across the Yana Plateau often returns with stories of an otherworldly city far into the tableland. This city is said to be blanketed in a mysterious haze, host buildings of strange geometry, and emit an eerie glow. Known as Jer-Kizik, the city is said to never be found in the same place, and anyone daring enough to enter Jer-Kizik are said to find themselves walking in circles and missing time. No inhabitants have been seen in or around Jer-Kizik but with no records of human construction many believe the city could be of alien origin - assuming the city actually exists. Using orbital and aerial photography, investigators have identified possible locations for the city due to inexplicable cases of corrupted imagery in those areas; however, thus far no expedition into those areas of the plateau has revealed Jer-Kizik. Wealwoewisps In Leorene folklore, a wealwoewisp, weal-woe-wisp, or simply wisp can appear before nomads or those who are late returning home as both a harbinger of good or bad fortune. They come in the form of small blue-white orbs of light that hover through the air, most commonly at twilight. What determines what type of fortune they bring to onlookers depends on the conditions of the wisp’s viewing. Single or sometimes small groups of wisps are considered to be malign beings that try to lure onlookers into the night never to be seen again. Stories say that the process of being spirited away leaves behind all the victim’s possessions even the clothes they were wearing at the time. Good-natured wisps are those that appear in large groups or strangely single wisps that appear during the coupling of arkisas. These wisps are seen as signs of good omen, indicating such things like childbirth, an upcoming victory, or good weather. Generally they are said to just float through the air until disappearing beyond the horizon. The people of Maslenvia reported to investigators of seeing large gathering of such wisps just days before the arrival of House Aquila. For Quorum investigators, wealwoewisps are one of the least substantiated folk tales. No orbs of light have yet been recorded in the sky nor has any Aquilan or Leorene been reported missing. Additionally, researchers believe that the accounts of abandoned clothing and other possessions could be cases of paradoxical undressing caused by hypothermia. Despite the lack of evidence, agents continue to be on the lookout for any wisps that may dare to luring anyone away. Category:Aliens Category:Leorgioly